Destiny Calls
by TheChosenOne3
Summary: Here at last. I know it has been...a long time and I am SO SORRY! Anyway, with Tempest out of the game (for now at least) will the explorers find the well-deserved rest they need?
1. One Big Happy Family

Disclaimer: If you think I own TLW, then you should probably increase your medication because I'm no closer to owning TLW than I am to owning a billion dollars. But hey, dreams do come true right? Right? Hey.you're not agreeing with me! Get back here!  
  
AN: This is the sequel to "Legacy: Marguerite's Turn." I do suggest reading it first. While it may not be necessary right now, it will in chapters to come. And the first story was more of a prequel to this one. This story was my ultimate goal all along.  
  
AN2: This chapter is dedicated to my best friend in the entire world: Miss Ashley Davis. Even though she is not a TLW fan, she helped me figure out some of the details to our friends' latest adventure. And to Pam who helps me deal with this obsession that we all share one email at a time.  
  
Destiny Calls  
  
Chapter 1: One Big Happy Family  
  
By: TheChosenOne  
  
"Veronica, I don't know how we let it get so out of hand. Why didn't we notice it sooner? Well, there's no time like the present to do what must be done." Marguerite sighed warily and set to work.  
  
Veronica watched, in amused silence, as Marguerite worked on her latest project. The woman was easily getting annoyed and Veronica just hoped that she would finish before anyone got injured.  
  
After a few more minutes of struggling and frustrated sighing, Marguerite set down the scissors in triumph.  
  
"George, it was only a haircut! By the way you were fussing you would have thought that I was pulling your teeth out." Marguerite's irritation wore off now that the chore was finally done. She stood back next to Veronica and observed her work with a critical eye.  
  
"Well I'm no hairdresser, but at least you look more civilized. If your hair got any longer we wouldn't have been able to tell the difference between you and the ape-men. " She finally exclaimed and released Challenger from the chair the two women had to tie him to.  
  
"I'm sorry Marguerite, but I am anxious to continue a few experiments that I have been conducting in my lab. So much to learn, so little time." Challenger said in an absent-minded tone. The two women rolled their eyes at the professor's motto and laughed at his hasty retreat.  
  
They began cleaning up the little mess that they made, still laughing about George and his experiments, when they heard the elevator rumble to life. Finn practically skipped into the common room while Roxton and Malone lagged behind. Marguerite and Veronica took one look at the three newcomers and it was all they could do to stop themselves from laughing out loud.  
  
"Bad trip boys?" Veronica asked, trying desperately to smother the grin that was creeping up her face.  
  
"No it was great! I shot two boars and a raptor with my crossbow!" Finn was obviously very proud of her accomplishment. By the way Roxton and Malone grew quiet; Marguerite and Veronica knew what was coming.  
  
"So what did you two shoot?" Marguerite was the picture of innocence. Veronica silently marveled at the older woman's talent. There was no way that Veronica could have kept up the act so well.  
  
"Oh they didn't shoot anything! They kept missing their shots. I was surprised because I have never seen Big Guy miss a shot." Finn sat down at the table and bit into an apple. Roxton and Malone glared at the oblivious young lady. Finn apparently didn't realize what she just did to their wounded male egos and Roxton's reputation.  
  
"Thank you Finn but we can speak for ourselves." Malone burst out. Finn finally caught on and immediately exited the room.  
  
"Bad luck?" Marguerite knew perfectly well that Malone and Roxton felt humiliated, but a little teasing wouldn't hurt.  
  
"No! We were just trying to give Finn some confidence so we let her shoot everything. Malone and I could have easily bagged all the game she did and more. We were just letting Finn have some fun." Roxton looked to Malone for confirmation. Malone nodded his head vigorously. The two men left the room with the excuse that they had to put all of the gear and equipment away.  
  
As soon as the men were out of earshot, Veronica and Marguerite laughed so hard they thought their sides would split open. They stopped laughing when they heard Roxton and Malone coming back to the room.  
  
"So what did you two ladies and Challenger do while we were gone?" Roxton asked as he sat on the sofa. He conspicuously motioned for Marguerite to join him. Seeing the gesture, Marguerite took the seat beside him and Veronica and Malone sat on the loveseat.  
  
"Oh not much." Veronica began when Marguerite interrupted.  
  
"We just dragged Challenger up from his lab, tied him to a chair, and gave him a trim. His hair was really getting ridiculous."  
  
"You guys tied up Challenger?" Malone didn't know whether to be shocked or amused. Roxton however, chuckled imagining the sight it must have made.  
  
"Yes well if we didn't tie him up I might have accidentally cut him when he attempted to escape back to his precious experiments." Marguerite smiled fondly at the thought of the old professor that they all loved dearly.  
  
"You know what he says." Roxton began.  
  
"So much to learn, so little time." They all chorused. The four adults laughed. That was Challenger's excuse for everything. In fact those would be the words engraved on his tombstone one day in the, hopefully very distant, future.  
  
After dinner Challenger and Finn sat at the table and worked on Finn's reading. Malone was sitting in the common room distractedly writing in his journals. The object of his distraction was sitting across the room painting at her easel, equally distracted by the young journalist. Marguerite was sitting out on the balcony, staring out at the night sky, and absent-mindedly fingering her locket.  
  
She was thinking about how much everything had changed since that day in the standing stones. Her whole life, past, present, and future, had changed in just one day. They were no closer to finding their way out of the plateau, but for Marguerite it no longer mattered. She was now seriously questioning whether she would return to London when the time came. After all there was nothing waiting for her there. Everything she had been looking for she had found on the plateau.  
  
Marguerite's life long search for family had finally ended, in more ways than one. She found out where she came from and why her parents left her. Marguerite was finally at peace with her past, well her childhood anyway. Her parents loved her with all their hearts. She missed them dearly, but the bitterness she held against the world was no longer a presence in her life.  
  
The plateau had brought her peace and pain. But she knew no matter what the plateau threw at her, her family would be there for her. George, Finn, Ned, Veronica, and John would always be there when things got rough. And according to Morrigan, things were going to get very rough. It took a trip to Marguerite's past to solidify their bonds as a family. They were by no means the perfect family, but they were hers. For the first time in her life she was somewhere she was wanted and belonged. Belonging was a concept Marguerite was still struggling to grasp.  
  
Suddenly a strong pair of arms wrapped themselves around her shoulders. Marguerite smiled at the familiar warmth and security they enveloped her in. She could always count on this man to be her anchor, her rock, whenever she needed one.  
  
"Is there a specific reason that you are gracing me with your presence Lord Roxton?" Marguerite coyly asked, without turning around to see the face of her beloved.  
  
"No reason other than I just want to be close to you right now." As he spoke Marguerite turned to face him. He could see that something was going on in that beautiful head of hers. "So what have you been thinking about out here all alone?"  
  
"Oh this and that. I have been pondering how much our lives have changed in just one day. It still amazes me how such a revelation for me has actually affected all of you as well. I guess I finally know what a family means." She gave him a watery smile and turned back to gaze out at the heavens, taking comfort in the arms around her and the man behind her. Roxton suddenly understood exactly what Marguerite had been thinking about.  
  
"Family means love and strength when one of its members needs it the most. Whenever you need us Marguerite, we will always be there. Just like I know you will always be there when one of us needs it."  
  
"Thank you John." Marguerite and Roxton spent the rest of the night gazing out over the jungle, the jungle that has taken from them as much as it has given them.  
  
They did not see that in the shadows of the jungle canopy a man with white hair and silver eyes watched the young couple with a cocky grin. "Sleep well oh chosen faction, you cannot protect her forever." The man vanished in a gust of silent wind, his mocking laughter resonating over the whole plateau.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
Thank you for reading "Destiny Calls." Please come back again. At the bottom of this screen you will find a button that will link you to a review form. Please fill it out so that I may make your next visit more enjoyable. Thank you again and have a nice day. 


	2. The Map

Disclaimer: I don't own TLW or any of the people that live there. So go pick on someone else you...you...LAWYERS!  
  
AN: I am so sorry this chapter took so long. I had orientation to go to which was like three hours away. Then I went to the beach for three days. Not to mention I had major writer's block. Better late than never though right?  
  
Destiny Calls  
  
Chapter 2: The Map  
  
By: TheChosenOne3  
  
Marguerite sat up in her bed, drenching in sweat. She had had that dream again, the dream of her parents' murders. It had been tormenting her all week, whether she was awake or asleep. Marguerite had scarcely closed her eyes in three days, for fear of seeing it all again. Her exhaustion was beginning to show and she knew it.  
  
But this time was different. This time when she awoke Marguerite felt a presence. Someone had been in her room only moments before she woke up. It was not a presence of one of her friends; she could distinguish each of their separate auras blindfolded. This presence was cold and threatening. It was evil and yet it was...familiar somehow.  
  
"You are next Chosen One." Marguerite jumped at the icy chill that blew past her ear. When she turned around to face it, no one was there. The wind carried the message to Marguerite once more before fading with the rising sun.  
  
Marguerite shivered at the artic emptiness that the mysterious voice filled her with. She stood there shuddering for a few more minutes when she heard someone at the entrance of her room. She spun around quickly, expecting some sinister-looking hooded creature to be standing there. It was just Veronica.  
  
"Veronica don't do that!" Marguerite shouted quietly, so as not to wake the others.  
  
"Sorry Marguerite I was just going to come wake you up. I need to talk to you." Veronica whispered urgently. Marguerite knew by the distraught tone of Veronica's voice that this was serious.  
  
"I agree. I was going to try to talk to you some time today, but now is as good a time as any I suppose." Marguerite sat down on her bed and motioned for Veronica to do the same. When they were both comfortable, Veronica began.  
  
"Marguerite I had a dream last night. I don't remember the details anymore, but there's this feeling I have. Something is going to happen and soon. I just don't know if it is good or bad." Veronica was studying Marguerite's face intently to see if this was a surprise or if Marguerite had been sensing something too.  
  
"I've been experiencing the same foreboding for the past three days, ever since I started having dreams of my parents."  
  
"Oh Marguerite why didn't you say anything?" Veronica exclaimed with sympathy.  
  
"It's nothing but bad dreams Veronica. Besides I didn't want to change the atmosphere in the treehouse, it has been so comfortable lately. You would all feel sorry for me, but wouldn't want to say so. So you would all just keep giving me funny looks until tensions rose so high we all couldn't take it. Then you would elect someone to talk to me about it, most likely John. Then the unfortunate person chosen to come consol me, would fall all over himself or herself trying to approach the subject. After a few painful minutes, for both parties, the crisis will have been reconciled. I thought it best for all of us that I just keep it to myself until they passed." Marguerite kept her eyes on her hands, which were fiddling with themselves in her lap. She did feel kind of guilty for not telling them about her dreams. She knew that they would have wanted to help her in any way possible, but there was nothing anyone could do to help. It was something Marguerite would have to deal with on her own.  
  
Veronica smiled, in spite of herself. Marguerite's prediction of what would happen had she said something was comical if only because it was so accurate. Veronica knew that Marguerite trusted everyone in the treehouse with her life and, probably more difficultly, her heart; she did not believe that Marguerite was trying to push everyone away again by not telling them about something like this. Veronica knew what nightmares could do to you if you let them, but then again so did Marguerite. No, Marguerite was sincere in her motives for keeping a new secret from them. That still wasn't going to save her from Roxton's wrath.  
  
Veronica glanced at the woman who sat beside her. She gasped slightly at Marguerite's appearance. Her hair and clothes were both unkempt from the night's tossing and turning. She had deep circles under her eyes and her skin was far more pale than normal. She looked like a ghost.  
  
"You haven't slept at all in three days have you? Marguerite you can't keep things like this from us. It's dangerous, for us all. You are in no condition to do housework much less fire a gun if need be. You know that they are all going to notice, don't you?" Veronica's lecture ended abruptly when she saw Marguerite hang her head in shame, or maybe it was because she was too tired to keep it up, it was probably a combination of both.  
  
"Yes I know. We have to tell them about what we are feeling too. I wasn't going to say anything, but now that it is both of us, it is more than just after-effects of my dreams." Marguerite was trying to decide whether to tell Veronica about the voice she heard and the aura she sensed this morning. Before she made up her mind Veronica spoke.  
  
"Marguerite why were you standing in the middle of the room all jumpy when I came in. I mean I was prepared to get the bucket to wake you, but..." Veronica let the sentence hang there. She watched Marguerite carefully.  
  
Marguerite sighed heavily. "This is going to sound crazy, but I felt someone in my room when I woke up from my nightmare. I knew it wasn't you or any of the others, but it still seemed vaguely familiar." Marguerite's voice drifted off, as if she was trying to recall a memory, but could never quite reach it.  
  
"That doesn't explain why you were jumpy. If the presence was familiar then..."  
  
"It was familiar Veronica but it was not friendly. In fact it was menacing." Marguerite stated lamely. "Never mind. I'm just tired. I'm sure it was nothing."  
  
Veronica let Marguerite brush it off, but she was not going to forget about it so easily. The look in Marguerite's eyes when she turned around that morning was too intense to just write it off as a bad case of the creeps. There was more to it than Marguerite wanted her to believe.  
  
"What ever you say Marguerite. Why don't you get some more sleep and I'll go start breakfast."  
  
"Veronica I couldn't sleep if I wanted to. I'll make the coffee and the tea. I'm just going to get dressed first." Veronica nodded. She knew that she alone could not force Marguerite to sleep, she needed reinforcements. Veronica got up and went to the kitchen to begin breakfast.  
  
A few minutes later a fully dressed Marguerite entered the kitchen and went straight to the stove to put water to boil.  
  
"They are still going to notice you know. You are still as white as a sheet, except for the circles under your eyes." Veronica let a little teasing into her voice just to make sure Marguerite would not be able to mistake her comment for an insult.  
  
"A girl can try can't she?" Marguerite knew Veronica was right, but that didn't mean she had to make noticing easy for them.  
  
They prepared breakfast in silence, each woman was wondering what she was going to tell the others when the time came. 'This is going to be a very interesting morning.' They both thought sarcastically.  
  
Before they knew it Roxton, Finn, Malone, and Challenger were all sitting around the breakfast table, chatting and patiently waiting for breakfast to be served. Marguerite stayed with Veronica in the kitchen under the pretence that she was making more coffee. Veronica watched, amused, as Marguerite cautiously made sure that no one got too good a look at her.  
  
Soon, breakfast was ready and Marguerite could hide no longer. She and Veronica carried the plates of fruit, raptor meat, eggs, and toast to the table. Marguerite was careful to draw as little attention to herself as possible.  
  
Everyone ate their meal contently, complimenting Veronica on the fine job she did in preparing it. Marguerite was relieved that no one had said much to her besides the usual morning greetings. Unfortunately her luck did not last.  
  
"Marguerite what miraculous event has occurred that woke you up from your beauty sleep at such an appalling hour?" Malone asked using Marguerite's own description of the time her companions ate breakfast.  
  
"I just couldn't sleep that's all." Marguerite really tried to keep up a cheery tone, but failed when she had to stifle a yawn. When Malone looked as if he was about to continue, Marguerite shot Veronica a pleading look, silently begging the blond to help divert the reporter's attention.  
  
Before Veronica could come to the brunette's aid, Roxton jumped into the conversation.  
  
"Why couldn't you sleep? You were so tired last night I thought that Veronica was going to need her bucket of cold water to get you up." Roxton chuckled at the memory of a soaking wet and shivering Marguerite chasing Veronica all over the treehouse with the obvious intent of doing more than just screaming and yelling. He looked over to Marguerite, who was sitting next to him, to see if she found the memory funny as well. He dropped his fork when he saw how pale and weak Marguerite looked.  
  
"Marguerite you are white as a ghost!" He exclaimed, not being able to think of anything else to say. That, of course, got everyone else's attention. Challenger, who was seated on Marguerite's other side, immediately switched from "family-man" to "doctor" mode.  
  
"Have you been sleeping well? When was the last time you ate? Do you hurt anywhere?" Challenger's rapid-fire examination was making Marguerite's head spin.  
  
"One at a time George. No, I haven't been sleeping well. I don't remember the last time I ate. I have a slight headache and I am a little light- headed, but other than that I am just tired." Marguerite wanted nothing more than to run back to her room and hide, she knew what was coming next.  
  
"Well Marguerite, you have a slight fever, probably from exhaustion and malnutrition. Do you mind telling us why we are only hearing about this now?" Challenger was concerned and was doing his best not to let his concern turn into anger.  
  
"I've just been having nightmares for the past three nights, that's all. There's no life-threatening entity keeping me up all night, just the memory of my parents' deaths. I've tried to get some sleep between chores, but every time I close my eyes I hear their final words and see the looks on their faces as they realize what was going to happen. I can still feel the joy and contentment radiating from that maniac. When I wake up I am breathing hard, pouring sweat, and feeling a void that is growing stronger and closer. I didn't want to worry all of you when I knew there was nothing anyone can do, but wait until they pass." Marguerite did not look into anyone's eyes. She felt guilty for not telling them, but she did not regret her decision. She was right and they knew it.  
  
"Marguerite you should have told someone about it. You endangered yourself and all of us, just for the sake of your own pride." Roxton wanted to yell at her, to make sure she understood what could have happened if she let her condition get any worse without letting anyone know, but he knew they were reprimands without any conviction. How many times had he been up for days on end right after he lost his brother? He just didn't want to think about Marguerite dealing with this on her own.  
  
"I'm sorry John. I'm sorry everyone. I just didn't want the rest of you worrying over something that you have no control over." The room was silent until Veronica took pity on Marguerite.  
  
"We have bigger problems to worry about. Marguerite wasn't the only one who woke up from an...uncomfortable dream. I can't remember what exactly the dream was about, but I do know I woke with this feeling that something was coming or is going to happen, but I don't know what. It is more than just coincidence that Marguerite and I are feeling the same thing at the same time. What if this has something to do with what Morrigan said about the whole destiny thing?" Veronica didn't miss the extremely grateful look Marguerite gave her.  
  
"Morrigan didn't exactly give us any details about that Veronica. We can't assume anything without proof and women's intuition is not enough evidence to prove anything." Challenger stated firmly, ever the "see to believe" man.  
  
"Challenger how many times has Veronica's or my 'women's intuitions' as you so quaintly call them, gotten us out of trouble, especially when we both agree?" Challenger did not have a rebuttal to Marguerite's point. She smirked with satisfaction.  
  
"You may have a point Marguerite, but George is right. We need solid proof before we do anything drastic." Roxton stated authoritatively. When he used this tone, Marguerite was the only one who ever dared to argue with him, but she was not in the right mind-set to dispute anything.  
  
Marguerite and Veronica looked at each other. They knew what they were feeling wasn't just some hormonal thing. Finn and Malone were disappointed with the decision, but both kept their mouths shut. Veronica and Marguerite knew they were going to have to convince Roxton and Challenger before they could do anything.  
  
"Fine but we warned you, just remember that." Veronica said in a light- tone that told Roxton and Challenger she was teasing and serious at the same time.  
  
The table was silent again. They continued eating their breakfast with more to chew on than just the food. After a few minutes Finn said something that got everyone's attention.  
  
"Marguerite aren't you going to eat?" Marguerite jumped as if she had just been awoken abruptly.  
  
"No thanks Finn, I've got coffee." She replied when she settled down a bit.  
  
"I didn't ask if you wanted tea, I asked if you were going to eat." Finn was torn between concern and amusement. It wasn't very often that one saw Marguerite so out of it, but the reasons behind it took the humor out of the situation completely.  
  
"Marguerite it would be best for you to go back to bed and get some rest." Challenger said in his fatherly tone.  
  
"Oh I'm fine George." Marguerite said. To make her point she got up to take her dishes to the kitchen. Before she could even pick up her plate, she swayed and sat back down heavily when her legs gave out from under her. If not for Roxton's and Challenger's hands on either side of her, steadying her, she might have fallen back from the force of which she sat down in the chair. "Okay so maybe I'm not at my best, but..."  
  
"No buts Marguerite. You are not well and you are not going to get out of bed again until you are." Without another word spoken, Roxton picked Marguerite up and carried her to her room.  
  
"I'll make some of my mother's insomnia tea. It may just be strong enough to give her some sleep without nightmares." Veronica went to the kitchen to make good on her promise.  
  
"I have some plants in my lab that should help lower her fever. Finn would you help me prepare them?" Challenger did not wait for Finn's reply before heading to the lab. Finn was only too happy to have something to do besides clean up the breakfast dishes.  
  
"Don't worry everyone. I'll clean up the table." Malone said sarcastically to himself. Although he was secretly glad that he would at least get to spend some time with Veronica.  
  
***************  
  
"John I'm tired, not an invalid. I can walk you know." Marguerite commented when Roxton gently placed her on her bed. She grinned at Roxton's light blush.  
  
"Yes, you did such a marvelous job walking to the kitchen." It was Roxton's turn to grin at Marguerite's flustered face. "I'll be right back with some tea that should help you sleep."  
  
Roxton went to the kitchen and took the cup of tea on a tray that Veronica had all ready for Roxton. He went to thank her, but found her in a conversation with Malone so he decided that appreciation can wait. He then returned to his lady love and found her exactly as he left her, lying on her bed staring at the ceiling.  
  
"Here you go milady. Nice warm tea to help you get some real sleep for a change." Roxton sat down on the side of her bed as she sat up. She took the cup from him and tried to bring it to her lips, but her hands were so shaky she couldn't keep the cup steady. Roxton took a hold of her hands and stopped the shaking. She gave him a look of sincere gratitude and slowly they raised the cup to her lips.  
  
After the brew was gone, Roxton set the empty cup back on the tray and made Marguerite lay back down. Roxton kissed Marguerite on the forehead and turned to leave so she could get her rest.  
  
"Wait Roxton, don't leave yet. Could you just stay with me...until I fall asleep? I don't want to be alone right now." Marguerite's frightened and weary eyes cut Roxton deep. She was suffering and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He smiled and nodded. Marguerite smiled back and moved over in her bed to make room for him. Roxton took off his boots and got into bed beside Marguerite.  
  
"Thank you John." Marguerite said quietly. He turned to face her, wrapped his arms securely around her waist, and pulled her tightly to him. She was soon asleep with her head resting on his chest instead of her pillow.  
  
"Anytime Marguerite. Sleep well." Roxton whispered against her hair. He kissed her on the top of the head, then he too fell asleep.  
  
Their friends let the dark haired couple sleep. They knew that Marguerite needed rest and Roxton needed to make sure Marguerite had no more nightmares. So the four split Roxton and Marguerite's chores between them and set to work. Whenever they had the chance they checked on Marguerite and Roxton.  
  
Marguerite slept the entire day and night. Roxton however woke up a few times, but did not get up for fear of disturbing Marguerite. She seemed to finally be able to get some rest and he'd be damned if he was the one to disrupt it. The others brought him food and books while he kept his vigil over his soul mate.  
  
Roxton knew that deep down in his heart he and Marguerite were soul mates. They were meant to be together, he has known that all along. Now it seemed that he was finally able to convince Marguerite of the same thing. He knew that when the time came for Marguerite to fulfill whatever destiny had been mapped out for her, it was not going to be easy on any of them. He knew that their limits were going to be pushed harder than the plateau had ever pushed them before. But what had him really worried was that somehow he knew that Marguerite was in more danger than any of them.  
  
He watched Marguerite sleep peacefully for the first time in three days. She was looking better already. The dark circles were practically gone and her color was returning. All she needed was a bit more sleep and some food and she would be fine. He was relieved when Challenger came into check on them and confirmed Roxton's assumptions. Roxton fell back asleep a lot more light-hearted.  
  
On the edge of his consciousness, Roxton heard a voice say, "You cannot protect her forever Guardian. The Chosen One will be mine." Roxton slipped into his dreams before he could reason what he heard.  
  
The rest of the day passed by quietly. Finn, Veronica, Malone, and Challenger ate an early dinner and retired to bed before the sun set. The extra chores left them all a little more worn-out than usual. Even the ever energetic Finn was practically falling over her own feet.  
  
***************  
  
A little before first light, Marguerite shot straight up. She was breathing hard, but not sweating. Beside her, Roxton sat up as well, on full alert.  
  
"Marguerite are you okay? Did you have another nightmare?" Roxton placed his hands on Marguerite's shoulders. She turned to him, with a slightly stunned expression.  
  
"No, I didn't have another nightmare. But I did have a strange dream. There was a woman who looked exactly like Veronica, I think she was Veronica's mother. She said, "The time has come Chosen One. You must journey to Avalon. You can now find your way. If you get lost, just trust your instincts. I must go now. I will see you soon." She touched my shoulder and disappeared, then I woke up." Marguerite absent-mindedly stroked her locket, while she recounted her dream to Roxton. She didn't notice the weird look that settled on his face until she looked back at him.  
  
"What is it John?"  
  
"I think I had the same dream. A woman who looked like Veronica said, "The time has come Guardian. You must go to Avalon. Do not stop protecting her, she will need you very soon." She disappeared and I woke up." Marguerite and Roxton were quiet for a moment, each wondering what the dreams meant, when they heard movement from the common room. They looked at each other then the both jumped out of the bed and headed upstairs.  
  
"Why are you all up this early?" Marguerite asked as she and Roxton joined the party that they were apparently not invited to.  
  
"I had a freaky dream and came up to get a drink of water." Finn stated. She looked around at the faces staring at her. After a second she bit back a laugh and said, "Freaky means weird."  
  
"Well then I had a...freaky dream as well." Veronica said, awkwardly rolling the foreign word off her tongue.  
  
"Make that four weird dreams. Marguerite and I had each had one as well." Marguerite nodded her head in agreement with Roxton.  
  
"Nope, we now have five strange dreams." Malone said. All eyes went to Challenger.  
  
"We might as well make it unanimous." He said with enthusiasm.  
  
"I don't know about the rest of you, but Marguerite and I had practically the same dream. Your mother, Veronica, told us that the time has come and that we had to go to Avalon. But she called Marguerite Chosen One and she called me Guardian." Again Marguerite nodded her head.  
  
"My mother came to me too. She said, "Protector of the Plateau, my daughter, the time has come for us to be reunited. You must go to Avalon. You will know the way. I miss you, but I know I will see you soon. Until then my darling." She left and I woke up." Veronica was close tears. Malone put his arm around her and she smiled up at him.  
  
"The same went for me, except she said, "The time has come Key. You must go to Avalon. You will find what you are searching for there." Then I woke up."  
  
"Me too, but Vee's mom said, "The time has come Hope. You must go to Avalon. The future rests in you." Then I woke up. How weird is that?"  
  
"Again, it's unanimous. Mrs. Layton said, "The time has come Keeper. You must go to Avalon. There you will find the answers to the questions you have been working on." Then I woke up. This most curious. All six of us had the same dream, at the same time, but with slight variations. The dreams were universal and personal. How intriguing."  
  
"Well what were those names she called us? I get Vee's and Marguerite's, but she called me Hope. I just don't get it." Finn was frustrated and excited.  
  
"So is this enough proof for you two? Or do you need written instructions to Avalon before we head out." Veronica's smug look made Roxton and Challenger feel stupid for doubting the two women.  
  
"Ask and you shall receive." Marguerite muttered. She was sitting at the table looking at something. The others gathered around to see what she was looking at.  
  
"What are you talking about Marguerite?" Finn asked as she leaned across the table to get a closer look at what Marguerite was looking at. She was staring intently at the Layton's journal that Malone found in the hollow earth.  
  
"Where did you get that Marguerite? I had it in a drawer in my room." Veronica asked.  
  
"It was just lying here on the table. But it is all here Veronica. These are the directions to Avalon." Marguerite exclaimed excitedly. Marguerite was pointing to the Celtic runes in the last two pages of the journal.  
  
"I thought you said you couldn't understand it." Veronica exclaimed, snatching the book from Marguerite in her excitement.  
  
"I couldn't before. But for whatever reason I can now. I think it has something to do with Abigail having touched my shoulder in my dream." She looked around at the confused faces of her friends, then went on. "She didn't just touch my shoulder, she touched my birth mark. I thought I felt something pass from her, but I just wrote it off as my imagination." Marguerite was now pacing around the table.  
  
A stunned silence settled over the treehouse. No one knew what to say. Marguerite studied the runes again, translated them, and wrote them out in English. It was an area unknown to the explorers, including Veronica.  
  
"That's enough proof for me, what about you George?" Roxton said as he studied the directions Marguerite had written out.  
  
Challenger looked them over and said, "We better pack. It looks like we have a week's worth of travel ahead of us."  
  
Smiles broke out around the room. Everyone was excited and eagerly began packing supplies.  
  
"To Avalon we go." Finn sang as she bounced off to her room.  
  
"The time has come Destined Ones. May the strongest win. And I plan to." The silver eyes that have been watching the treehouse with interest vanished without a trace.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	3. To Sleep or not to Sleep

AN: Okay this is a short chapter compared with the rest of them but bear with me here.  
  
Destiny Calls  
  
Chapter 3: To Sleep or not to Sleep  
  
By: TheChosenOne3  
  
He stared at the stars taking advantage of the shelter the night offered, a shelter from the commotion that his friends had been wreaking. It had been an hour since they had all awoken from the same dream. He had escaped to the balcony when he could no longer take Finn's singing, but he wasn't the only one.  
  
"Finn if you don't stop singing that ridiculous song I'm going to go get my rifle and stop you myself!" Marguerite yelled at the young blonde who was happily bouncing around the room.  
  
When Finn showed no intention of ceasing Veronica added, "And we won't stop her!" Finn looked from the woman who was both sister and mentor to her other sister and by far her most interesting companion, the looks on their faces told Finn that neither was joking. She flashed them a quick smile and left the room whistling her new theme song. Marguerite and Veronica looked at each other and rolled their eyes.  
  
He didn't need to turn around to know the look that Marguerite and Veronica had just exchanged. He shook his head bemusedly. He continued his vigil over the quiet jungle. He was as eager to embark on their journey as all of his younger companions, but they still had a few hours of night left before first light.  
  
Suddenly an icy gust of wind swept by Challenger, but the foliage that always seemed to be everywhere did not rustle with the air's movement. The leaves remained motionless even as a second blast of air rushed through him. He silently observed how the once peaceful jungle was no longer so tranquil, but was now eerie. Yet a third torrent of cold wind drove Challenger back into the warmth of the treehouse.  
  
He went over what had just happened in his head before deciding that his mind was just playing tricks on him. 'Nothing a little more rest wouldn't cure.'  
  
"I'm off to bed. And I suggest that all of you do the same. You won't have the opportunity to sleep in your own beds for at least a week and probably more."  
  
"Oh George we couldn't sleep if we wanted to. We'll be fine." Marguerite assured him, but her body betrayed her once again with another yawn.  
  
"Marguerite you more than anyone should know what happens without enough sleep." He walked up to her and put his hand to her forehead. In all of the confusion and excitement, he had completely forgotten to make sure that her fever was gone. "Marguerite you need rest more than any of us. Your fever is broken, but if you don't take care of yourself it could easily return." Challenger's diagnosis convinced Roxton that sleep might not be so impossible after all.  
  
"I agree with Challenger. This trip is going to be hard enough; we don't need to tempt fate by not getting all of the sleep we need. There is no need to pack everything tonight; we will have plenty of time in the morning." One by one the others released reluctant sighs and got to their feet.  
  
Marguerite got up with a withering look to both Challenger and Roxton and stomped off to her room. Without a second thought Roxton sprang to life and followed her. The others sat there stunned for a moment. Marguerite was a lot more alert than she had been yesterday; there was no way she was going to allow Roxton in her room again.  
  
"Roxton is going to get it! Marguerite is not going to be happy about him following her to her room." Finn said with obvious excitement. The most entertaining thing on the whole plateau was Roxton and Marguerite, especially when they were bickering.  
  
"No way! Roxton has Marguerite wrapped around his finger. He knows what he's doing." Malone stated with total confidence. It never ceased to amaze him how thoroughly Roxton could control Marguerite.  
  
"Care to put your money where your mouth is reporter-boy? I bet you one week's chores that Marguerite kicks Roxton out of her room in less than five minutes." Finn challenged, thrusting her hand towards Malone.  
  
"Alright you're on. Roxton will have her eating out of his hand, just watch." Malone grasped Finn's hand and shook it.  
  
"It is morally irresponsible that you two should gamble on Marguerite and Roxton's relationship. Besides, judging by the look she gave to Roxton and me I wouldn't expect her to be accepting company tonight." Challenger put his two-cents in while giving Finn and Malone reproachful glances.  
  
"I know enough to say that nothing will happen that Marguerite does not want to happen, but then again I will not underestimate Roxton. So your guess is as good as mine." Veronica said diplomatically. Predicting a victor in a battle of wills between Roxton and Marguerite was like trying to predict the next curveball the plateau will throw at them.  
  
*************  
  
"Just what do you think you are doing Lord Roxton?"  
  
"Oh I'm going to get some rest. We have a long day ahead of us you know." Roxton was cocky. That was his downfall.  
  
"Why John I do believe you must be tired. You should get some rest." Marguerite walked up to him, in that bewitching way of hers. He was sitting on her bed. She startled his legs and leaned in towards his ear and whispered, "In your own room, in your own bed." She stood up and stepped back. He hung his head and stood up and walked out of the room.  
  
Usually he would not give up so easily. But to push Marguerite now would simply prompt her to start throwing things at him. 'Yup.Marguerite is definitely feeling better.'  
  
On his way to his own room he distinctly heard Finn exclaim, "Ha! I told you Marguerite would win. Now what am I going to do with my week off?" He heard Finn and Veronica start laughing and a male voice, obviously Malone, groan in reply. 'It seems that our housemates were doing a little gambling. Marguerite and I are going to have fun teaching them that it's not nice to eavesdrop.' He thought as he continued on his way to his room.  
  
Within an hour, they had all settled into a very light sleep. It was about one-thirty in the morning and the sun didn't rise for another four hours.  
  
Roxton suddenly sat straight up. Something wasn't right, he could feel it. He looked around his room searching for the source of his unease. His room was in perfect order. Nothing was out of place. He sat there for a minute, using his finely honed instincts to lock on to what was unnerving him. His eyes widened when he realized that this sensation was not being caused by something in his room, but the room next to his.Marguerite's.  
  
Roxton threw off his blankets and walked quickly but quietly into the room adjacent to his. In his haste he forgot that he was dressed in nothing but his long johns. When he reached the entrance to Marguerite's room he was surprised to find her asleep. He had expected.well he didn't know what he expected, but he certainly expected something.  
  
There was something in her room though. He couldn't see it, but he could sense it. With every step he took into Marguerite's room, he could feel the entity back away. When he reached her bed, it was gone all together. The hunter stood there for a second, not sure of what to do. He decided that he could not leave her alone. Roxton knew that something was there that night, and he was not about to give it a chance to come back. He sat in the chair that Marguerite had in a corner of her room. He stayed there for the rest of the night, and kept watch over his Marguerite.  
  
"John. John! Wake up! What are you doing here? And hardly dressed?!" Marguerite was standing over him. She was wearing her night gown and robe. Roxton could not tell if she was more concerned or angry. He blinked at her, trying to remember what did bring him into her room last night.  
  
"Oh well.I wanted to make sure you didn't have another nightmare, so I just slept here." He gave her his best smile, instantly her anger was gone.  
  
"Did you really think it was necessary to watch over me in your long john's?" The tone that Marguerite used told Roxton that she didn't buy it, but she was going to let it go.this time. He blushed and smiled, but left the room before he was forced to answer her question.  
  
Marguerite smiled at Roxton's obvious care and concern for her. It was nice to have someone who cared so much about her for a change, although at times she just wanted to throw him off a cliff. Marguerite continued thinking about her handsome hunter all while she dressed and packed. 'If only my "friends" back in London could see me now. Giggling like a schoolgirl over Lord Roxton. I suppose that would be one way of dealing with my demons.letting them die of shock.'  
  
**********  
  
"Damn that overprotective ogre and his blasted gifts. With him there I could not even get near the Chosen One! I was told that he did not know of his role in their destiny yet. Now there is no way to stop the Destined Ones from reaching Avalon! No matter. If I can't stop them from getting there, I can at least make the trip a living nightmare." Tempest grinned at his own cunning and began to plan how best to torture the Destined Ones.  
  
Thank you to those of loyal people who have been reviewing my stories.  
  
Hopeless romantic2at: Thanks for listening to me sort out my ideas. I'll never forget you man.  
  
Spirita: Thank you for reading my version of events in the fourth season. It is fun comparing ideas with your story.  
  
Pam: You are such a great friend! Thank you for the reviews and the criticism. They are both very much appreciated. Hope you had fun on your trips.  
  
Taya7: I'm glad you liked my first story. This one is harder because it's longer, more complicated, and not as emotional (yet). But I will try to keep up the tradition.  
  
Angel LeeAnn: It really doesn't matter if you read my first story or not, you can still keep up. The first one was just a very basic introduction to the whole destiny thing. It focused mainly on Marguerite and her "issues." 


	4. On the Road Again

Disclaimer: I don't own TLW. You should know that by now.  
  
Destiny Calls  
  
Chapter 4: On the Road Again  
  
by: TheChosenOne3  
  
The sun had been shining for an hour. Five of the six explorers were standing in the common room. Marguerite had yet to emerge from her room.  
  
"Marguerite get a move on! I want to get a good start sometime today!" Roxton yelled from the top of the stairs.  
  
"I'm coming! Calm down Lord Roxton, you'll just get more gray hair." Marguerite grinned as her statement got the desired effect. Roxton, almost shyly, began examining his hair in a nearby mirror.  
  
All previous annoyance with the heiress forgotten, Veronica joined in Marguerite's little joke. "Yeah Roxton, I've been noticing that too. I guess age does that to you though." Marguerite smiled brightly at her ally.  
  
"Hey maybe you should stay here Big Guy. I mean we don't want you to have a heart attack. You're not as young as you used to be you know." Finn chimed in and received huge grins from her fellow tormenters.  
  
"Okay ladies. That is enough bullying Roxton. Let's just get a move on." Challenger said diplomatically.  
  
Malone, Challenger, and Finn rode the elevator down first, leaving Marguerite and Veronica trying to apologize to Roxton through their laughter. When the elevator was brought back up Roxton jumped in and waited while Marguerite and Veronica stumbled in, still very much amused at Lord Roxton's expense.  
  
The journey to Avalon began like any other trek through the jungle. Roxton lead the way with Marguerite next to him, apologizing without the laughter this time. Challenger and Finn followed. Challenger was regaling his young companion with stories of adventures in their earlier days. Veronica and Malone brought up the rear, quietly discussing this whole voyage.  
  
The whole first day of the trip was.well.boring. Except for a run-in with a trio of raptors and a small hunting group of ape-men, it was very smooth going.  
  
At night fall the group set up camp. Marguerite and Malone set up the tents. Roxton went to check the perimeter, while Veronica and Finn collected firewood. Challenger prepared the fish that he and Malone had caught only a few minutes before setting up the camp.  
  
After a dinner of fish, nuts, and fruit, the group sat around the campfire silently watching the flames. No one was really in the mood for conversation; there was too much emotion to sort through. The closer they got to Avalon, the more each person began to realize just how important this trip was. They all began to see that this was about more than finding Veronica's mother; this was a bout something a whole lot bigger.  
  
One by one they turned in for the night. Finn's never ending supply of energy left her with the first watch; seeing as how she was going to be up anyways.  
  
Half an hour into her watch Finn heard something stirring. She followed the noise to the tent she was sharing with Marguerite and Veronica. Marguerite was already next to Veronica, trying to rouse the huntress from her fitful sleep.  
  
"Finn I can't wake Veronica up! Go get the others!" Marguerite gave her orders then gave her undivided attention to Veronica.  
  
Finn rushed over to the men's tent, which was only a few feet away.  
  
"Malone! Challenger! Roxton! Wake up, it's Veronica! Marguerite can't wake her up!" Finn hurried back to her tent and anxiously watched Marguerite attend to Veronica.  
  
When the men got there, Marguerite and Finn waited outside of the tent with Roxton so Challenger and Malone could examine her.  
  
After a few minutes of silence, Challenger exited the tent and went to talk to the worried trio.  
  
"What is wrong with her George?" Marguerite practically jumped at the scientist as soon as his head emerged from the tent.  
  
"That's just it.nothing is wrong. Aside from the fact that she won't wake up Veronica is in perfect health. As far as science can tell Veronica is fine." Challenger sat down the log the others had vacated as soon as they saw him.  
  
"So what she is trapped in her bad dream?" Finn asked. She never really did get used to the strange things that went on in this plateau.  
  
"I don't know what else to do for her." Challenger sighed and ran his hands through his hair. It was times like these that he missed Summerlee the most, times when his knowledge was secondary to that of his lost companion.  
  
"George it isn't your fault. Veronica is strong; she will pull herself out of this." Roxton put a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder. George did look a little more confident, but not much.  
  
"Challenger! Marguerite! You two had better get in here! Something is going on with Veronica!" Ned called from the opening of the tent. Without any further prompting, both Challenger and Marguerite entered the tent. Ned went outside with the other two to give Marguerite and Challenger more room to work.  
  
Veronica was still unconscious, but her eyes were open and she was staring blankly, almost lifelessly, at the ceiling of the tent. She was very still. If it was not for her slow, deep breaths anyone would take her for dead.  
  
Veronica's zombie-like body slowly sat up and stared straight ahead. It started speaking in a strange tongue, with a voice that was too deep to be Veronica's. Challenger looked at Marguerite, by the look on her face she must have translated what Veronica said.  
  
"The Protector was the first but not the last. You will all meet her fate. Unfortunately I cannot take the bodies, just the spirits inside. I will take one a night until I have you all. Lets make this a game shall we, if you reach Avalon before I can take all of you, the spirits of the fallen ones will return. If you do not reach Avalon then I get all six spirits and there is nothing you can do about it. Good luck!" As Marguerite finished her translation, Veronica gave a hollow laugh and fell back down on her mat. Once again her body looked completely lifeless, except for the now shallow breathing.  
  
Marguerite was in a state of shock. Challenger didn't have time to figure out why, he left her in the tent to look after Veronica and went to tell the others exactly what had just transpired.  
  
"So this bastard is going to take one of our spirits each night until he gets all six? And if we don't reach Avalon before he claims us all then our spirits are lost forever?" Finn recapped.  
  
"That is what whatever that thing that was inside of Veronica said." Challenger stated wearily.  
  
"That wasn't a thing Challenger. I remember that voice. It was the voice that was always condemning me, telling me that I was useless. It was Tempest." Marguerite stated as she walked out of the tent in a dream-like trance.  
  
"Wait a minute! You mean the guy who killed your parents took Vee's spirit?!" Finn exclaimed throwing her hands in the air.  
  
"How do you know Marguerite?" Roxton asked as he gently put his arm around her for comfort. The contact seemed to snap Marguerite out of the daze she slipped into.  
  
"It was him Roxton! It was Tempest who was sending me nightmares of my parents. It was his presence that I felt in my room when I woke up from them! He has known this trip was coming and has been trying to sabotage it from the beginning." Marguerite's words caused Roxton to draw her closer to him. 'It must have been Tempest that I drove from her room the other night.' He concluded with absolute certainty.  
  
"Well if he was able to get to you then, why didn't he just take your spirit and be done with it? I mean if he took you then, we never would have been able to read the directions to Avalon in the first place." Malone pointed out; with out ever really taking his eyes off the tent that housed Veronica's now unconscious form.  
  
"Because he couldn't. If he could have done that then Marguerite would have been dead a long time ago. There is a reason why he could not get to her those times." Challenger said with his 'I'm-going-to-solve-this- scientific-puzzle' face.  
  
The others looked at each other uncertainly. They stayed up a while longer, each taking comfort in the presence of the others. Challenger finally convinced them that it would be in Veronica's best interest for them all to get some rest. Malone insisted that he stay with Veronica, so he switched places with Marguerite. Roxton took the next watch, terrified of what the next night brought and who it took with it.  
  
********** Meanwhile, in Veronica's unconscious  
  
"You will never get away with this Tempest. I swear to you that once I get out of here I will hunt you down for all the pain that you brought Marguerite!" Veronica screamed. She was chained to a wall. Veronica knew that this wasn't real, but she also knew that as long as she was chained to that wall, the "real" her was useless.  
  
"Oh you won't be getting out of here Veronica. So just relax and enjoy your time off. As for the pain I brought Marguerite, killing her parents was just the beginning. She will pay for the mistakes of her ancestors." Tempest's laughter reverberated through the chamber and caused a shiver to run down Veronica's spine. 'I will get out of here. And you will die. Even if I have to come back from the dead to do it.' Veronica swore to herself as she continued to try and figure a way out.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
Okay. I know this is very confusing, but stick with me here. All will reveal itself in due course.  
  
A. Windsor: Thank you for your unending support of all of my stories. I appreciate that you have been so loyal. *hugs!*  
  
Spirita: Here you go! The fourth chapter as requested. Actually it was more of a demand wasn't it?  
  
Angel LeeAnn: Please don't hunt me down! Here you are just don't hurt me! *looks thoughtful* Apparently I respond well to threats! 


	5. Then There was One

Disclaimer: Do I really have to say it? Fine, I don't own TLW!  
  
AN: I am sorry this chapter is so late. I just started college so I'm a little disoriented. The chapters will be more spaced out as the semester progresses, but don't give up on me just yet!  
  
Destiny Calls  
  
Chapter 5: Then There was One  
  
by: TheChosenOne3  
  
'I can't believe they're actually gone. First Veronica, then Malone, Finn, and now Challenger too! I'm just glad that that bastard hasn't taken John from me. But tonight.there are only two of us left.no I won't let myself imagine the possibilities! Everything is going to be all right! Everything has to be all right! There is just no other option.' Marguerite stared straight into the roaring campfire, scarcely blinking.  
  
It had been five long days since the Challenger Expedition had seen the treehouse, their home of the past four years, and four longer nights. On any other overnight journey, it was the days that wore on the travelers' nerves, but this was no ordinary trek through the jungle. Each time the sun retreated from the sky, it took the spirit, the very essence of one of the explorers with it. The body was always left behind as a cruel reminder of the person who once inhabited it.  
  
The body remained fully functional in the absence of its owner. It could walk and take direction, but it had no mind or will of its own. The eyes of the now soulless being never closed, not to sleep or even blink, their eyes being true testimonies to the lack of a soul, the lack of humanity, that now resided in the empty shells of the once robust explorers.  
  
Veronica had been the first. Her friends had been sorely tempted to just stay where they were, knowing that carrying Veronica the next few days through unknown territory was not a smart move at all. It hadn't taken them long to realize that Veronica could still walk on her own; she just had no motivation to do so. The five remaining adventurers took turns looking after their zombie companion.  
  
That was the routine they carried one as one by one another of the group lost their spirits. Malone was the first to follow Veronica. Finn went the third night. And last night Tempest had taken the family's surrogate father and the expedition's leader, Challenger. The small band of voyagers dwindled down until two remained, Roxton and Marguerite.  
  
They sat opposite each other, both silently gazing at the fire and contemplating one question: Who was next? The bodies of their friends were laying in tents, not too far from the two left standing, staring listlessly into oblivion.  
  
The silence was doing nothing to relieve the tension of the situation. So Marguerite decided to try and talk to her anxious companion.  
  
"So Roxton I bet I'm next. What do you think? You feeling lucky?" Marguerite asked, using the most lighthearted tone she could manage.  
  
"This isn't a joke Marguerite!" Roxton seethed, the stress finally getting to him. He knew that his manner was more harsh than he had intended, but the thought of Marguerite lying there without the fire and spirit that he had to come to cherish in her taken by some sadistic psycho, was more than he was able to handle at the moment.  
  
"Don't you think I know that John?! They are my friends, my family, too! I just can't take all of this waiting anymore! I don't want to lose you, any of you, not after what we went through to get to where we are." During Marguerite's outpour, Roxton had moved to Marguerite's side and gathered her in his arms, in as much need of the physical contact and the comfort it brought, as she.  
  
"Marguerite I won't let anyone take this family away from us. Everything will be alright, you'll see." Even as he murmured the words soothingly into her ear, something in his gut told him that he wasn't certain of that himself.  
  
The too emotionally weary explorers stayed that way, locked in each other's embrace, for what seemed like hours but in reality could have seconds. They were both perfectly content in staying like that until the gravity of the situation sunk in and ruined the moment.  
  
"Marguerite, we have to go to sleep. The one who is left tomorrow will have to continue on alone, while looking after the rest of us. Neither of us can afford to be anything less than our best tomorrow." Roxton looked down at Marguerite. She hid her tears, but not before he saw them. His heart broke at the sight of Marguerite crying. He knew that she was afraid, but whether it was because she was dwelling on her possibly being the next victim or him he did not know, probably both.  
  
"I know. It is inevitable. One of us will wake up in the morning and one of us won't. I just don't want to be alone tonight."  
  
"I know. I'll stay with you tonight, I promise." She buried her head in his chest and he kissed the top of her forehead, silently pledging that he would do everything in his power to see to it that Marguerite was never alone again.  
  
"Thank you John." Marguerite whispered so gently that she even wondered if she had said it out loud at all. She let Roxton lead her to the tent next to the one their four friends were "sleeping" in.  
  
Night soon took the couple to dreamland, where one would not come back.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
Just kidding!  
  
"Damn it!" Roxton swore when he realized what had happened.  
  
"Nice of you to join us Lord Roxton! You are the one I have been most anxious to meet. You were the one who spoiled all of my other plans. So your friends can thank you for being in this predicament at all." Tempest's mock-host smile soon transformed into a menacing grimace.  
  
"What in the hell are you talking about?!" Roxton demanded while trying to lunge at his captor, but the manacles on his wrist, which were chained to the wall, held him back with a jerk.  
  
"Oh your presence protects that witch! I can't even get near her when you are around. But guess what, you're not around anymore. And Marguerite is open game and I'm going hunting." Tempest let a sincere laugh at his own words. Roxton, however, did not find Tempest's humor quit as amusing.  
  
As Tempest's laughter floated out of the room it enraged Roxton even more.  
  
"Roxton it won't work, we already tried it." Finn stated blandly, referring to Roxton's struggling.  
  
"Well I can't just sit here while he goes and does God knows what to Marguerite! There has to be something we can do." Roxton slumped forward, the feeling of uselessness weighing him down.  
  
"We have tried everything we can think of, but nothing helps." Malone said with sympathy. He can understand how Roxton was feeling, that was how he felt when Veronica was taken.  
  
"Where the hell are we anyway?" Roxton asked, finally looking around at his surroundings.  
  
"As far as I have been able to figure we are in a different reality, a reality that exists inside of our subconscious." Challenger hypothesized.  
  
"So Tempest somehow pulled us out of our own dreams and locked us into this chamber? Well what about our bodies? How are they still functioning without any conscious control?" Veronica asked.  
  
"Well that is my theory. And as to our bodies, I believe that there is a part of our brains that are still functioning; it just needs a little urging." Challenger continued.  
  
"That doesn't help us figure out how to help Marguerite. You heard what that bastard said, he's going after Marguerite. I just want to know what we can do to prevent it." The others looked at each other; they all knew that there was nothing they could do to help themselves, much less Marguerite.  
  
Marguerite was trudging along with the lifeless bodies of her friends lumbering along behind her. She was in tears, hardly looking where she was going, she didn't care anymore. Marguerite was on her own again, just like she always has been and just like she always will be. Her destiny was nothing more than being alone forever.  
  
'That's right Marguerite, they left you. Just like everyone else you have ever known. You will always be alone. There's just no way around it. Think about it, when has anyone ever stuck around? Never.' The words echoed in her head like thunder across the desert. The voice in her head seemed so cold, almost as if it were sneering at her pain. But that didn't matter right now, nothing did.  
  
'No, stop thinking like that Marguerite. You are stronger than that. They didn't leave you, they were taken from you. They are waiting for you to save them, so save them damn you!' Marguerite chastised herself for her weakness. With a new, determined attitude, Marguerite continued her journey to Avalon.  
  
'Tempest took your family from you once; don't let him do it to you again.' Marguerite repeated that concept like a mantra, and it was the only thing that kept her going, that and the thought that she could not fail her friends, not now when they were all so close to finding what they had each been searching for. Marguerite would succeed if she had to move heaven and earth to do it.  
  
To Be Continued (for real).  
  
Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, you know who you are. They really do mean a lot. I really do want to give each of you an individual shout out, but I'm a little frantic. Just know that I love you all. If you cannot count yourself among these beautiful people, then review now! Next chapter I will do the whole shout out thing, I promise! Thanks again! 


	6. Let's Make a Deal

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah, don't own TLW, blah, blah, blah.  
  
AN: Hello to all of my adoring fans! *nervous laughter* Okay! Hello to all of you people who only read this story cause you feel sorry for me! Here is another chapter for you!  
  
Destiny Calls  
  
Chapter 6: Let's Make a Deal  
  
by: TheChosenOne3  
  
"You don't think that you have put me through enough for one lifetime?! You think that I am strong enough to do this too?! Well guess what.you are wrong! I can't do this.not by myself! I need them; they are the only family I have ever known! If you take that away, there is no way you can expect me to fulfill this grand destiny you have all planned out for me. How dare you take that away from me?! My mother, father, and everyone I have ever cared about are not enough for you?! You need Finn, Ned, Veronica, George, and John too! Damn you!" Marguerite fell to her knees, finally giving in to the ever growing doubt and fear growing inside of her. She stood in a clearing in the middle of jungle shouting at the sky. The zombies formerly known as her friends were scattered around the small clearing, making no reaction to the harsh words that Marguerite was hurling at the top of her lungs.  
  
Then she heard it. Laughter. Someone was mocking and.enjoying her anguish. She knew that laughter, like fingernails across a blackboard. Tempest was back.  
  
"Those words were just so moving. I could truly feel all of your despair and let me tell you that it made want to." he paused, for dramatic effect of course. "throw up. I mean really Marguerite. All of this power at your disposal and you sit here yelling at the clouds, like they had something to do with your current situation. No I must say that your predicament is all thanks to my genius. I know.impressive isn't it?"  
  
A few years ago, Marguerite would have made some sarcastic comment about how much Tempest like to hear himself talk, but not now, not after she'd been through so much.  
  
"Give them back you son of a."  
  
"Now, now Marguerite such language. Business first, we'll talk about your friends lives, short as they may be, later. Now I have a preposition to make. You see when you were born I wanted you to grow up under my tutelage, for obvious reasons. When I found that your parents and their friends had deceived me I did what any self-respecting demon, for lack of a better word, would do.I killed them. And let me tell you, I enjoyed it. But that is another subject entirely." When Tempest saw Marguerite's eyes darken with rage, he grinned, having gotten the desired effect. "Well now you are beyond my control. I planned on killing you, and your friends of course, but after hearing that touching confession I have decided to offer you a bargain. You for your friends, it's that simple."  
  
Marguerite looked at Tempest, weighing her options. She would gladly do whatever Tempest asked if it meant her friends were safe from his clutches, but she wasn't sure that they would be. She knew that Tempest would do whatever benefited him, and from what she understood, the others were in his way just as much as she was. Tempest would kill them alright, but if she didn't agree she might as well sign their death certificates herself.  
  
"And if I agree, what guarantee do I have that you won't kill them later?"  
  
"Oh I gave you know guarantee. Your friends will die, and I will take as much pleasure in the kill as I did with your dear parents. I will kill them Marguerite, and the current Protector, you can be sure of that. It is up to you whether they die now or later. But what I am really offering is not a chance to save your friends, but yourself. If you join me you live, otherwise you will die right where you stand. Make your decision. I have things to do and people to kill." Tempest was tapping his foot in mock- irritation. "Tick-tock Marguerite."  
  
"What makes you so sure I wouldn't rather join my friends in death than live under your rule?"  
  
"I know you Marguerite. We are the same, we always have been. Your thoughts are my thoughts and mine are yours. Haven't you heard that voice in your head always telling you to kill in order to survive, to do whatever it took to gain power and wealth? That was me. I heard your protests too, but being away from the plateau left you weak and you could not fight me. I always won." Tempest proclaimed proudly.  
  
Then the strangest thing happened. The pain, anger, rage, despair, desperation, loneliness, and everything she had felt all her life but bottled up deep down inside, erupted. Marguerite's pupils all but disappeared, leaving her eyes with ice-blue flames of rage burning inside of them. 'It was his entire fault. Everything that was ever wrong with my life was his fault!' These words repeated themselves in her head over and over as her anger grew. The hair that she had neglected since this horrible journey began blew around her, with no wind to blow it. She was staring straight at Tempest, but her fury prevented her from actually seeing. Her hands were down to her side and an electric charge crackled at her fingertips.  
  
She chanted words she had never heard before. Tempest's eyes grew large with.fear. He recognized the chant, but had no time to protect himself. A lightening bolt, from a clear blue sky, struck Tempest with a force that sent him flying. When Marguerite walked, in the same trance-like manner that her friends had been walking in, over to Tempest, his skin was blackened and he was unconscious. Tempest was dead, or at least severely injured, either way he was no longer an immediate threat.  
  
With Tempest out of commission, whether temporarily or permanently she didn't know, or care at the moment, the wrath seemed to diminish from the very air around her. But Marguerite's eyes did not return to normal, her hair was still waving about, and the electricity at her fingertips still crackled. She was in a trance and did not know how to break it.  
  
***********  
  
"Do you guys feel that?" Veronica asked from her position against the wall.  
  
"Feel what Vee?" Finn asked enthusiastically, excited that something was finally happening besides the fine of them standing around with nothing to do. A part of Finn felt guilty for being so selfish. Marguerite was out there trying to save their lives and all she could think of was how boring it was just standing around. But, selfish or not, it was how Finn felt.  
  
"There is something going on.out in the real world. I can't explain it but there was suddenly a huge shift in the balance of power on the plateau." Veronica started her explanation slowly, but speeded it up with the more confidence she gained.  
  
"How can you know that?" Malone asked gazing at Veronica with a mixture of wonder and concern.  
  
"It probably has something to do with the whole 'Protector of the Plateau' thing." Challenger supplied distractedly. He wanted to know more about this change in the balance of power and whether or not it was in their favor.  
  
"It's Marguerite." Roxton stated quietly but surely. The others gaped at him.  
  
"What do you mean it's Marguerite? How could she have upset the balance of power?" Malone questioned.  
  
"I can feel her pain and her anger and so many other emotions ravaging her heart and soul. The pain got so great she unleashed her 'Chosen One' power, but she is losing control of it." Roxton explained, with his eyes still closed. He was concentrating on Marguerite, trying to find away to help her gain control of not only her power, but her emotions as well.  
  
"You really can feel her can't you? I'll bet this has something to do with what Tempest was talking about. This is extraordinary."  
  
"George as much as I would love to hear your theories on why this is happening, I am trying to concentrate!" Roxton all but yelled, his frustration getting the better of him.  
  
"Oh yes. Sorry old boy. Carry on." Challenger half-mumbled aloud.  
  
"Wait Roxton! If I can feel her power from another plane of existence, maybe I can reach her and help her here so she can free us!" Veronica exclaimed excitedly.  
  
"Well it's worth a shot. Go ahead." Roxton and the rest of the group watched Veronica intently as she closed her eyes. For a moment nothing happened, then she slumped forward and went seemingly unconscious.  
  
"Veronica!" Malone yelled when he saw her body go limp.  
  
"Calm down Malone. She's fine." Roxton stated calmly.  
  
"How do you know?" Finn inquired bluntly.  
  
"I just do." Roxton replied curtly, signifying the end of the conversation.  
  
************  
  
Marguerite continued to stand there with an unexplainable energy emanating from her. Then she felt something tug at the back of her head. On the edge of consciousness, her mind recognized the voice.Veronica's. She was trying to lead Marguerite to where she and the rest of their friends were being held captive.  
  
Marguerite began chanting in a sing-song voice that sounded a lot like a child's lullaby. When she repeated the words a second time her body lifted off the ground until the tips of her feet barely graced the earth beneath her. Her body went limp and her head lulled back, but she remained hovering in the air and singing the eerie lullaby.  
  
***********  
  
Veronica suddenly sprung back to life, looking a little more dazed, but otherwise fine.  
  
"Did it work? Are you okay?" Roxton added the last question as almost an after-thought, receiving an admonishing glance from Challenger.  
  
"I'm fine, but I don't know if it."  
  
"Worked? Well I think it did." All heads turned towards the new- comer.Marguerite. She was standing in the middle of the circular chamber grinning like an idiot and trying to suppress unshed tears.  
  
"Marguerite! Thank God! When Tempest said." Roxton could not continue. Thinking about the words brought back the gleam he saw in Tempest's eyes. A gleam he knew he would never forget.  
  
"I know. But I'm here now, and we are all going to get out of here safe and sound." Marguerite put as much cheerfulness and optimism in her voice as she could.  
  
"Then undo these chains and get us out of here!" Finn practically screamed. Marguerite smiled tolerantly at her youngest sister and went to fetch the keys.  
  
Marguerite undid the chains in the order in which they were put on, starting with Veronica and ending with Roxton. After her chains were removed, Veronica couldn't stop herself from asking Marguerite, "Marguerite what was that enormous surge of power Roxton and I felt from you?"  
  
Marguerite had just finished releasing her friends and turned to look at Veronica. There was a haunted look in the older woman's eyes that made the younger woman regret asking.  
  
"I'm not sure. Tempest made me more angry than I have ever been in my life. He pushed me to the edge and then he shoved me off. I guess something just snapped. I don't remember what happened, I do know that Tempest is dead or really hurt, but I don't remember how I did it. All I remember is hearing your voice guide me here Veronica." Marguerite looked down at her feet. Roxton stepped up behind her and put his arms around her shoulders and waist in a silent show of support and comfort.  
  
"Lets just go home." He said aloud.  
  
Marguerite nodded. "I'm not sure I can do this, but I'll try. Veronica, you will have to help guide me back to the plateau. While I have the power to get us out of this plane, I don't know if I can get back to the plateau by myself." Veronica nodded and smiled in assurance and apology. Marguerite smiled back. "Okay, everyone hold hands and stand in a circle around me. Here goes nothing."  
  
Everyone did as Marguerite asked and stood around her, clasping hands. Marguerite closed her eyes and began to sing the now familiar chant that brought her here. A beam of light shot from Marguerite to each one of the explorers and then they all vanished from that plane.  
  
***********  
  
They all felt as if they were awaking from a dream, as if the whole experience never really happened. But when they woke up they found three things wrong with their new situations: there were a large of group of fairly big, very strong men surrounding them, Tempest's body was gone, revealing that he was not dead at all, and Marguerite was lying on the ground unconscious.  
  
"Marguerite!" Roxton yelled and ran to her side, only to be stopped by one of the strange men.  
  
"No one must touch the Chosen One until we get her back to the city." The warrior-type guy said.  
  
"The hell I won't touch her!" Roxton yelled and went for his gun, but the warrior didn't move.  
  
"Stand aside and let us go to the Chosen One." Veronica declared in her best regal voice. When the man obeyed without question, the others first rushed to Marguerite, then stared at Veronica.  
  
"They are Avatars. I recognize them. They only obey one of the Protector line." She explained softly. The rest just nodded, remembering Veronica mention them when she told them about her visions.  
  
Challenger could not determine that there was anything wrong with Marguerite, so there was nothing he could do to help her. Roxton stayed be her side while the others went to talk to the Avatars.  
  
"Why are you here?" Veronica questioned.  
  
"Your mother, the Lady Protector, sent us. She felt the surge of great energy and knew that either you or the Chosen One was in trouble. We were sent to bring you here." The warrior answered, looking straight ahead with no emotion.  
  
"Where is here?" Veronica asked.  
  
"This is where you are safe. This is the outer territory of Avalon." The soldier answered in the same fashion.  
  
Veronica and company, with the exception of Marguerite of course, stared at the warriors. They were shocked, happy, and relieved. They had reached their destination after all. In a few hours time they would walk through the gates of Avalon and reach the point of no return.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
Geez! I thought they would never make it to Avalon. Here are the shout- outs I promised ya'll!  
  
CHAPTER FOUR REVIEWS:  
  
A. Windsor: Thank you for being so dedicated! And I hope this chapter and the fifth chapter soothe your worries!  
  
Hopeless romantic2at: thank you for your unending love and support and listening to all of the ranting and raving I do in letters, on the phone, online, in emails, and pretty much every time we see each other!  
  
Spirita: Hey, whatever works right? If you can demand more of me, isn't it only fair that I return the favor? I WANT MORE TO YOUR STORY SOON!!!  
  
CHAPTER FIVE REVIEWS:  
  
Mary: Although this obviously focuses on M/R I do try and even it out with some N/V. I really hate it when people focus completely on one relationship and ignore the fact that there is another one.  
  
Angel LeeAnn: Thank you, thank you, I do try! You are such a wonderful reader, you deserve a treat. By the way, I hope this was posted fast enough for you!  
  
A. Windsor: Tempest is a very bad dude. Thanks for yet another faithful review!  
  
SierraSunshine: I understand that with school starting that not everyone has a lot of time. Thanks for taking the time to review my lil' ol' story anyway.  
  
fab: Yes this story focuses on mostly Marguerite's role as the Chosen One. I did get that line from Clint Eastwood.I think. It's just one of those cool phrases that you hear over and over so many times eventually you lose sight of it's origin!  
  
Danielle: Ask and you shall receive. Thanks for the review! 


	7. The Rescue

Disclaimer: I don't own TLW or any of the characters! So you just keep your lawyers away and we will get along just fine!  
  
AN: I want to give three wonderful people my biggest thanks and all my love! Clux, Velma-Kelly-Online, and Keys3033! I love you girls, and this chapter wouldn't be here without you!  
  
Destiny Calls  
  
Chapter 7: The Rescue  
  
By: TheChosenOne3  
  
The rest of the way to the city was made in silence. The Avatars were not a talkative bunch and the explorers were too worried about Marguerite to do much in the way of conversation. Each explorer was not only worried about their fallen companion, but they were wrapped up in their own thoughts as well.  
  
Finn had tried to lighten the mood that had descended upon the small band by talking energetically about anything and everything. Malone tried to humor her, as did Challenger, but eventually they all three fell into silence with their companions.  
  
Initially the explorers wanted to rest for a while and give Marguerite a chance to rejoin them in the world of consciousness, but the Avatars were adamant that they continue on to Avalon. When questioned why, they said that they wanted to make it back home before night fell. Veronica, however, got the feeling that there was more to it than that. Challenger looked over Marguerite and said that moving her would not do anything to hinder her recovery, seeing as how he had no idea why she was not conscious in the first place.  
  
The Avatars suggested a stretcher be made to carry the Chosen One, but Roxton would not hear of it. Challenger tried to convince Roxton of the sense in letting the Avatars carry Marguerite, after all Roxton needed rest too, but Roxton was obstinate.  
  
"I'll be fine George. If she wakes up I want to be right there. We'd better head out if we want to get there before sundown." Roxton effortlessly picked up the raven haired beauty and turned to look at his companions. He gave them his 'don't-try-to-argue-because-it's-pointless- now-lets-just-go' look. Half of the Avatars lead the way and the other half covered the rear. Veronica and Malone fell into step behind the leaders, followed by Roxton and Marguerite, and Challenger and Finn came up before the other half of the Avatars.  
  
Roxton insisted that the explorers be able to protect themselves, despite the presence of the Avatars, so he gave his rifle to Veronica and Marguerite's to Finn. Both women protested their need of the weapons, but Roxton insisted that should trouble come they will be down by two people, so Finn would need to be able to reload quicker than she could with her crossbow and Veronica would need something that did more damage faster than her knives. The two women solemnly accepted the new, slightly awkward weapons. They had both been given lessons by Marguerite, Roxton, and Malone, so they knew how to use the artillery it was just not their weapon of choice.  
  
So there they were, on their way to Avalon, in complete silence, with the exception of Roxton who was quietly murmuring to the unconscious heiress. Marguerite did not stir the entire time, which worried the scientist who was checking on her regularly.  
  
It was nearly sundown by the time they saw the gates of Avalon. A collage of emotions swept through the weary travelers: anxiety, relief, excitement, curiosity, and joy. They had finally reached their intended destination; the only thing left to do was cross the threshold.  
  
The Avatars all moved to the side and let the Destined Ones through first. The explorers really hadn't expected what they found beyond the gates. Avalon looked like a cross between ancient Athens and medieval England. There was a main street leading up to two obviously different buildings. The larger one was an exact replica of a castle one might find all along England in the Middle Ages. The smaller one was partially hidden behind the first and looked like a smaller version of the Temple of Zeus in Olympia, Greece. The main street was lined with shops and carts of all types and branched off into allies lined with quaint little homes.  
  
The explorers were stunned to say the least. The city was filled with people, people of every tribe and species that they had come by. They could even spot a few lizard men and women among the other citizens of the city. This was easily the largest single concentration of people that the explorers have come across in their entire time on the plateau, including Veronica.  
  
As the explorers began to move the through throng of people, the citizens stopped what they were doing to stare at the newcomers. Then as one the people of Avalon dropped their heads and fell to one knee in a bow of respect to the outsiders. The explorers were slightly stunned at the display, it wasn't often they were given such a warm greeting. Roxton was the first to recover from his stupor, Marguerite's prone form consuming his focus once more.  
  
"We have to get help for Marguerite. She hasn't moved once." Roxton said gruffly.  
  
The others nodded their head in silent agreement. Veronica turned to ask the Avatars where they would find her mother and help for their friend, but their guides had disappeared into the crowd and were no longer in sight. Her friends looked to her for direction and she knew that they figured she was their best shot. Wordlessly she led the way down the main street.  
  
The citizens held their positions until well after the explorers passed by. The street returned to its normal hustle and bustle, but there was a very excited energy to the crowd that it was lacking before. It was as if seeing the strangers awakened a hope long ago distinguished. The explorers decided to ask about the odd behavior when their friend was out of, whatever she was in.  
  
They headed towards the first castle-like structure, hoping that they would find whoever was in charge and get some help. Veronica knew who she would find in there, and she was very anxious to be reunited with this particular person. Malone sensed her unease, and walked up beside her and silently took her hand. He did not meet her gaze when her eyes widened in surprise, he simply gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and continued to walk forward.  
  
A woman met them at the entrance to the castle. It was instantly obvious who this woman was. Her long golden blonde hair, sun bronzed skin, and sky blue eyes left no doubt as to whom this woman was. None other than Abigail Layton was waiting for the small party. As soon as mother's eyes met daughter's Veronica's hand involuntarily tightened its hold on Ned's.  
  
The group halted in front at the bottom of the staircase at the castle's entrance. All were silent; no one knew exactly what to say. Abigail gazed down at the weary bunch, taking each member of the group. Her eyes lingered on the heiress a bit longer than the rest of the gang. She took in her limp state and the fact that she was in the arms of who Abigail figured was Lord John Roxton. Her gazed settled on her daughter, her beautiful, full-grown daughter, who was no longer the little girl that Abigail last saw her as, but a strong independent woman. Both identical pairs of blue eyes filled with unshed tears. Then, as if on command, both women ran towards each other.  
  
They embraced each other tightly, trying to erase the years of loneliness that both had to endure. It wasn't a very long hug, they knew that time was of the essence for Marguerite and that their reunion would have to be postponed, but it was enough, for now at least.  
  
"I have missed you so much Mother." Veronica whispered as she pulled back to look at her mother.  
  
"I have missed you too my darling, very much. But we can talk later, Marguerite is in trouble." Abigail smoothed back a strand of her daughter's hair. Then she looked at the rest of them. With a nod of her head Abigail summoned a servant. "Take these people to the forbidden chambers." The servant's eyes widened.  
  
"What about Marguerite? She needs help." Roxton said missing the look between Abigail and the servant.  
  
"And help is what she will receive. She will be taken to the Temple of the high priestess and a ritual will be preformed. The rest of you can wait and rest in the chamber until rite is over."  
  
"No. I will not leave her. Where she goes, I go." Everything about Roxton, from his protective stance to his intense gaze to his stern tone, told his friends that there was absolutely no other option.  
  
"Nor will we. Marguerite is our family and we will not abandon her now." Challenger said gruffly. The others nodded in agreement.  
  
Abigail gave them all an appraising look. Then with a curt nod, lead the way to the structure resembling the Greek temple, which the explorers could only gather was the Temple of the high priestess.  
  
*************  
  
Roxton gently laid Marguerite down on the altar in the center of the large room. He gazed down at his sleeping beauty. 'Please wake up soon love. I miss that beautiful smile and those gorgeous eyes.' With that thought he kissed her forehead and turned back to his companions.  
  
"So how exactly will this ritual revive Marguerite?" He asked of Abigail.  
  
"Oh I will do for her pretty much what she did for you. The only difference is Marguerite is not being held captive. She made sure you were all back safely before starting the journey between worlds herself. At the last second something, attempted to pull her back, but it was too weak and could not hold her. She used the last of her energy to fend it off and is no longer able to make her way back. So I will transfer some of our collective energy to her and guide her back."  
  
"How do you know all of this?" Veronica asked quietly, having a feeling she already knew the answer.  
  
"It is part of my gifts as a part a Protector of the plateau. I felt her much like you did when she released all of that energy before. I have been sensing her since she rescued the rest of you. I was afraid that she wouldn't have the power to get all of you home. I'm glad she did, I don't know if I would have been able to retrieve the rest of you as well." Abigail looked at the group hanging on her every word, she gave them a small smile, as reassuring as she could muster.  
  
"And how exactly will you guide her back?" Finn questioned, she didn't like the sound of this.  
  
"That is where Lord Roxton comes in." All eyes turned to Roxton. He looked over at Abigail with an expression that clearly said, "And how am I supposed to do that?"  
  
"Tell me Lord Roxton, ever since you met Marguerite, you have been very aware of her presence, haven't you?"  
  
"Everyone is aware of that woman's presence, she makes sure of it." He added the last with a fond smile.  
  
"That maybe so, but you are aware of her every move, every emotion that passes through her, you feel it don't you?"  
  
Roxton gave her a long searching look. Seeing nothing but reassurance he answered, "Yes."  
  
"Then you will be her guide back here. You can feel her as she feels you. That is how it has always been. It is part of your destiny."  
  
"About this destiny thing that everyone seems to keep mentioning, what exactly does it mean?" Challenger asked. He had been surprisingly quiet, considering they were about to perform a supernatural ceremony in order to bring Marguerite's conscious back from a void between two different planes of existence.  
  
"I am sorry Professor Challenger, but I am afraid that is something only Marguerite can answer. We need to begin. Tempest will soon gain enough energy to go after her, and without Lord Roxton she is vulnerable." Everyone chose to ignore the latter part of the statement, for now.  
  
"All of you form a circle around Marguerite as you did before. Lord Roxton, you might want to lie down with Marguerite, unless you want to get bruised when you fall unconscious as well."  
  
Roxton hesitated, but did what Abigail suggested. Abigail began to chant. It was not the beautiful melody that Marguerite had sung; this was more of a poem in a language that no one understood. Roxton's eyes closed and his body relaxed.  
  
"That is the most relaxed he has been since this whole thing started." Ned mused to the others, trying to lighten the somber mood. They each gave him a weak smile in return.  
  
*************  
  
"Marguerite there you are!" Roxton found Marguerite sitting on the ground, knees pulled up to her chin, rocking back and forth. "Marguerite, love, what's wrong?" Roxton sat down beside her and gathered her in his arms. At the familiarity of his embrace Marguerite looked up at him.  
  
"John is that really you?" She spoke with such loneliness and desperation that Roxton found all he could do was nod. Her arms immediately wrapped themselves around his neck. In response he held her on his lap, one hand holding her to him while the other stroked her hair soothingly. Marguerite did not cry, but she was trembling.  
  
"Marguerite what happened?" He whispered quietly, trying to keep the note of panic out of his voice.  
  
"Oh John, I tried to get back I really did, but I just wasn't strong enough. When Tempest tried to pull me back, I knew I wasn't going to make it back with the rest of you, but it will be a cold day in Hell when I voluntarily stay with that sadistic jackass. Oh John, my dreams, my nightmares, all of them, they just keep appearing over and over. I just want to get out of here John, can we go home?" He remembered the last time she had asked him that, right after that visit from Morrigan.  
  
"Of course we can darling. Now come on lets stand up and go home." They stood up together. He took her hands in his, they closed their eyes, and when they opened them again, they were lying next to each other with five anxious faces staring down at them.  
  
Everyone took their turn hugging Marguerite and asking if she was alright and such. When the excitement died down Marguerite noticed the not-so-new face, and recognized her immediately.  
  
"Where are we?" She directed her question at Abigail.  
  
"We are in the Temple of the high priestess Morrigan. But there is time for history lessons later. It is time."  
  
"Time for what?" Finn asked cocking her head to one side.  
  
"Time for you to go to the forbidden chamber, time for you to learn your destiny."  
  
To Be Continued. . .  
  
SierraSunshine: It was along time coming but this is where the real adventure begins. Thank you for being a loyal reviewer! Love ya much!  
  
A. Windsor: I love you!!! You are such a sweet heart. Thank you for being so loyal to all of my stories! I hope this chapter meets your approval.  
  
Angel LeeAnn: I hope you feel better soon! We all missed you! I'm glad you got back to writing, now for the reading part.think if this chapter as your get well soon card ;)  
  
Taya7: You are such a dear! I will keep writing if you keep reading!  
  
ABD: Tempest reminds me of you.and me when we get into those moods of ours! And I always keep up the good work!  
  
THANK YOU EVERYONE!!! I love you all! 


	8. The Chamber of Secrets

Disclaimer: I own all of these fabulous characters and the plateau, fourth season is already in production...and then I woke up!  
  
AN: Okay, first of all, I want to apologize for taking so long to get another chapter out and because this chapter won't be revealing the destinies of our explorers! I swear I am dragging this out like the drag out a battle in DBZ! Has anyone ever noticed that? One freakin' fight takes like thirty episodes! Sorry, got side-tracked. Anyway, the next chapter WILL reveal their destinies. I was going to put it in this chapter, but it was taking too long and I wanted to make sure you all know I haven't forgotten this story. Okay now that all of this is said and done. After three months of waiting...here you go!  
  
Destiny Calls  
  
Chapter 8: Chamber of Secrets  
  
by: TheChosenOne3  
  
"Okay so why do we have to go to this chamber thingy anyway?" Finn asked impatiently. They had been walking down endless corridors, and every time they reached the end of one, Abigail found another one to march them down.  
  
All of the hallways that Abigail led them down were long, dark, and narrow. The passages were lined sporadically with torches, but it was clear that not many people ever navigated these hallways. It was also clear that only those who knew where to go could get there without being lost.  
  
A draft blew through the corridors, Marguerite shivered. She didn't know where that draft came from, as there were no windows, but she definitely felt its chill. Roxton felt Marguerite shudder and the goose bumps on her forearms. The passages were so narrow that the explorers followed Abigail in twos, shoulder to shoulder. Veronica and Ned trailed Abigail closely, and then came Challenger and Finn, which left Roxton and Marguerite at the back of the procession.  
  
At such close proximity, Roxton felt Marguerite's every move, from the quiver of her body to the goose bumps on her forearms. Seeing as how he left his coat at the treehouse, Roxton had nothing to ward off her chills, nothing he could give her in present company anyway. So he compromised by putting his arm around her waist and drawing her close to him. She looked up at him with one elegant eyebrow quirked and a smile of appreciation playing on her lips.  
  
"The Forbidden Chamber was built for the Destined Ones' arrival. It is forbidden to all but them. I, as Protector, may enter the chamber, but I have never entered the private rooms, those are yours and yours alone. In fact, no one has been in those rooms in three thousand years." Abigail never looked back at those to whom she spoke. She just continued to lead the way, never once faltering.  
  
"So I guess that means room service is out of the question." The remark was made in true Marguerite fashion, but did not bring the usual roll of the eyes or shake of the head her friends would give in irritation. In fact, all of the explorers, including Abigail, had to smile at it. Marguerite was back and she was fine, not to mention the quip shattered the uncomfortable atmosphere that had settled around the bunch. Roxton pulled her closer to him and whispered into her ear.  
  
"Nicely done." She smiled at him; he always did know what she was up to.  
  
The rest of the way was made in comfortable silence, for the explorers at least. Abigail got more anxious with each step. She knew that her daughter and her friends were in for shock, to say the least. But there was no sense in worrying them, they will find out on their own one way or another. They might as well enjoy being "normal" for as long as they could, because they won't be much longer.  
  
Abigail led them down a few more twisty passages, until they reached huge double-doors. The doors themselves looked to be made of oak and were a huge contrast to the stone the surrounded them. Abigail handed her torch off to Veronica and opened the doors. The room that was opened to them was a lot more than any of them expected.  
  
It was a bright room that gave off the impression of being filled with sunlight, only there were no windows for the sun to shine through. The room was circular, with seven doorways (including the one they just entered) equally spaced around it. There was a sofa, a loveseat, and two chairs, creating a common area similar to the one in the treehouse. Vases of flowers were placed here and there, giving the room a soft and welcoming feel.  
  
Finn walked over to the sofa and let herself drop onto it. She put her feet up, rested her hands behind her head, and closed her eyes.  
  
"I could get used to this." She declared, without opening her eyes. Her older companions shook their heads, rolled their eyes, and smiled. Finn's antics were like Marguerite's quips, they always had a way of easing tension. And in that room there was not so much tension as there was this ominous feeling that something big was about to happen. Deep down, every single one of them knew that their lives were about to change in a dire way.  
  
Veronica's attention was drawn to the six doors that surrounded them. She left her position between her mother and Ned and walked over to inspect them. One of the doors, she noticed, had the Trion etched into it. Underneath it was some flowing script that she had never seen. The door to Veronica's left had a symbol that reminded Veronica of the mirror image of two 'S's. She recognized the same script underneath it. She could see all six doors had a symbol and writing.  
  
"Hey Marguerite, can you read this?" She asked, pointing to the door with the Trion on it. The older woman walked over and stood beside the taller blonde. She studied the door intently for a minute.  
  
"It says 'Protector of the Plateau.' Looks like we know where you will be sleeping Veronica." Veronica said nothing and pointed out the door on the left.  
  
Marguerite knew before reading the words that this room was meant for her. It wasn't just the fact that her birthmark was inscribed on the door; it was the familiarity radiating from it.  
  
"Looks like this room is mine. It says 'The Chosen One.'" By then the others had figured out that the engravings specified which rooms were designated for which explorer. Though they tried to be discreet, everyone in the room noticed how Ned went to stand next to the door on Veronica's right and Roxton nonchalantly wondered over to the one on Marguerite's left.  
  
Marguerite decided to use this as an opportunity to tease her love a little. After reading the inscription on her door, she immediately went over to the one Ned was standing beside. It had a picture of a key.  
  
"Well that was a waste of my linguistic talent. It just says 'The Key.' Isn't that original?" Marguerite didn't notice the smile that lit up Ned's face. He remembered his dream; being called the Key, the room beside Veronica's was his.  
  
The door to the right of Ned's had an hourglass on it and 'The Hope' written under the hourglass. Finn nodded without much emotion, she didn't care which room was hers, as long as it had a nice warm bed.  
  
Bypassing the doors they entered through, Marguerite went straight to the door to the left of the one that Roxton had claimed. It had a circle with that was diagonally encircled by two rings on opposite sides of it. Marguerite smiled, even before reading the inscription she knew that that room was meant for Challenger. 'Who else would have the atom on his door?' She thought.  
  
"It says 'The Keeper.' I wonder what you are the keeper of Challenger." Marguerite's last comment was tossed over her shoulder as she made her way to the last door and Roxton's side.  
  
"I guess that leaves you to this room." She said as she studied his door. It had a shield on it, but that wasn't all. The shield had a small symbol on it. Marguerite looked more closely and found that it was her birthmark on the shield. 'I hope no one else notices that.' She thought to herself. "In case you were wondering, it says 'The Guardian.'" Having finished her translation duties she went back to her door. She was about to turn the doorknob when Abigail spoke up.  
  
"I will leave you all to get...settled in. There will be a banquet tonight in your honor. I will have appropriate attire sent to you." Abigail turned to leave, but Veronica stopped her.  
  
"I haven't seen you for thirteen years, don't you think we could talk and catch up? I mean I just got here and now you are leaving." Veronica didn't want to cry, but she found she couldn't help it. In the back of her mind she knew she was being irrational and a little bit childish, but she didn't care, she just wanted her mother.  
  
"I know sweetie, but there will be plenty of time to talk later. Right now you and your friends need some time to adjust. Don't worry Veronica; I am not going any where, not any more." Abigail kissed her daughter's cheek and left the room.  
  
There was an awkward pause. No one knew what to say or do. It had been a long time since any of them had gotten some decent rest, but they were reluctant to lose sight of one another. In the back of each of their minds, they knew they were being irrational, but after witnessing Tempest's power and determination, they knew how easily one of them could end up in his grasp. After a few more seconds of uncomfortable silence, Challenger yawned, stretched, and declared:  
  
"I am going to go lie down and take a nap. I am getting too old for this."  
  
"One of us will wake you up when it is time for the banquet." Veronica told him as he turned the doorknob to his room. He smiled at her over his shoulder, entered the room and shut the door behind him.  
  
"I am going to go check out my new room. Maybe there will be something interesting in there." Finn bounced off into her room without looking back.  
  
"I guess I'll go into my room too, not much to do out here, and I am kinda tired." Ned said, and then he turned to Veronica and quietly asked, "Will you be alright?"  
  
She put her hand on his arm and said, "I'll be fine Ned, this is where I belong I can feel it." She squeezed his arm in an effort to reassure him, and kissed his cheek to make sure her point got across. He nodded and smiled at his three remaining friends then entered his room.  
  
Veronica turned to Marguerite and Roxton she sensed that they wanted a little time to themselves. She gave a last look around the room. Marguerite walked up to her, feeling her unease.  
  
"I feel it too Veronica. This is where we are meant to be. Everything will be fine. Go rest now, you have found your mother and all that you have been searching for, relax." Veronica looked a little surprised by Marguerite's insight, but nodded nevertheless. With a glance of acknowledgement towards Roxton she turned to go to her room, but before she entered she turned back to the couple and said:  
  
"Just remember that some of us are trying to get some rest so please don't make too much noise." The wink she gave and that suggestive smile she wore caused Roxton to laugh and Marguerite to glare, if only playfully.  
  
"Good bye Veronica." Marguerite said with a tolerant expression. Veronica laughed and closed the door behind her.  
  
"Alone at last." Roxton said in that gravelly voice of his, the voice that sent chills down her spine. It was this voice, that he only used when they were alone, that expressed all the need and desire he felt when we was around her. "Don't get any ideas Lord Roxton. It has been a long...week and I fully intend on taking advantage of the luxury that is waiting for me behind that door." As if to illustrate her point she gestured towards the door that she was standing next to. She turned to enter it, but Roxton grabbed her wrist.  
  
"Are you going to be alright? You were so pale and you didn't move. I thought I had lost you." He brought his hand to the side of her face and stroked her cheek with his thumb. She leaned into his palm, reassuring him that she was still there alive and well.  
  
"John, I am still here, thanks to you. I'm not going anywhere. Tempest is too weak to try anything for a while. We are in a chamber protected by...something; I don't even know what it is. We are all perfectly safe. I'll see you in a few hours." Marguerite stood on tip-toes and kissed him on the cheek, then stepped inside her room, and shut the door. Roxton let out a breath and did the same.  
  
Abigail stood on the other side of the double doors and listened to the last bedroom door shut. She let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding. It had been hard to send them in to those rooms knowing full- well what was going to happen, without at least warning them. But the Council forbade it. Damn the Council and their fear of changing destiny! But The Chosen Ones had to know, they had to have some idea of what their lives were going to become. Forewarned is forearmed, right?  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
AN: I know, I know, not much in the way of progression, but once you find out their destinies, the story will take off like the Superman Ride at Six Flags, not that I would know from personal experience right Alicia? ;)  
  
Keys3033: Oh don't worry dear sister; I am not the one who forgets to practice, so I am not too worried about you being anywhere or anything. But I must give you all the credit for this chapter, and the continuing of this story. YOU HEAR THAT EVERYONE!! IF YOU LIKE THIS STORY IT IS KEYS' FAULT, AND IF YOU DON'T...IT IS STILL HER FAULT!  
  
Angel LeeAnn: I know you are anxious to find out about the whole destiny thing, but you will have to wait just a little bit longer. Please don't hate me!!!!  
  
Taya7: I will never forget that you think of one on MY stories as your favorite! And to be counted among Spirita and Angel LeeAnn is such an honor. Your opinion means the world to me. I dedicate this chapter to you!  
  
Kim: I'm glad you enjoyed my story! I took your advice and kept writing and now you have the next chapter! 


End file.
